Toolshed
Possessing mental command over power tools, Toolshed is an extremely handy member of Freedom Pals. To the kids at school he is Stan Marsh but when darkness falls, Toolshed rushes into battle armed with contents of his dad’s workbench.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''Toolshed' is the alter-ego of Stan Marsh in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. For Toolshed's role in South Park: Phone Destroyer, see Toolshed (Phone Destroyer). Appearance and Personality Toolshed wears a white T-shirt with a red pin badge with the letter T in it, blue jeans, a brown belt that carries his tools and black sneakers. He also wears yellow construction goggles that covers his eyes. Toolshed is an extremely handy member of the Freedom Pals (formerly with Coon and Friends) whose power is that he has mental powers over every type of tool that came from his dad's workbench. History Toolshed first came up with the idea of starting a franchise of their own and left Coon and Friends. During Civil War 2, Toolshed called Coon and Friends out, expressing the gratitude he had for the New Kid, and offered to return the favor whenever the New Kid need help. However, Doctor Timothy showed up with the other Freedom Pals, Toolshed joined the Freedom Pals and battled. He may let out a microaggression during the battle, implying the New Kid was somehow responsible for his assault. After their defeat, Toolshed considered the New Kid as Coon and Friends' only reason to succeed as he said they are "nothing without the New Kid", he then welcomed the New Kid to switch sides, and stuck to his promise. On the second night, Toolshed led the New Kid to the storage facilities, on the way, he showed the New Kid his powers: Sandblaster. Toolshed then joined Coon and Friends on the search for scrambles, he cleared the entrance to enter the facility. When Super Craig was trapped between "Lava", Toolshed showed his concern toward the trapped. The New Kid, on the other hand, willfully put Toolshed's sandblaster in their butt, thereby carried out a blast that swept away all the "Lava". Toolshed praised the ability he performed with The New Kid, and from then on, the Sandblaster ability is activated. Toolshed worked with the rest to uncover the meth lab and to defeat Professor Chaos. Abilities A freak lightning strike transformed affable everyboy Stan Marsh into Toolshed, master of power tools. Great shame: useless with a hammer. - In-game character description Toolshed excels as a long ranged fighter and his ultimate attack "Full Bore" is one of the most powerful ultimate attacks in the game. His healing ability Revitotron 9000 can heal multiple allies at once and covers a good portion of the field. However, his other attacks do less damage than other allies and he is a bad choice for close range, as he has low health and will easily be taken down in one or two hits if fighting strong enemies such as Morgan Freeman. Combat Abilities * Full Bore - Ultimate - Facial deconstruction using power drill. **Range: 2 tiles toward the enemy in front of him **Damage: High **Status Effect: None * Spiral Power - Damage along two diagonal lines (Similar to Psychic‘s Cerebral Blast ability). **Range: 6 tiles within 2 diagonal lines in front of him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: None * Drillslinger - Chucks screwdrivers for damage and knockback. **Range: 4 horizontal tiles on both side of him **Damage: Low **Status Effect: Knockback * Revitotron 9000 - Heals and refreshes allies. **Range: 3 horizontal tiles and 2 in both sides (cone shape) in front of him **Heal: Moderate **Status Effect: Allies healed Quests Given None Quotes For the complete collection of Toolshed's quotes, refer to the page Toolshed/Quotes. Gallery 20180410120434_1.jpg|In-game splash image of Toolshed. 20180410120428 1.jpg|Toolshed confronting the Coon and Friends at the playground. 20180410120600_1.jpg|Toolshed observing The Coon getting "mind raped" by Doctor Timothy. Front met.jpg|Toolshed emerging from the bush near The New Kid's house. 20180413173646_1.jpg|Toolshed making his appearance in front of The New Kid's house. 20180413173657_1.jpg|Toolshed talking to The New Kid in front of The New Kid's house. 20180413173731_1.jpg|Toolshed observing his father keying the family car. 20180413173757_1.jpg|Toolshed explaining to The New Kid how his father is acting even stupider than before. 20180413174300_1.jpg|Toolshed demonstrating his Sandblaster ability to The New Kid. 20180415192219_1.jpg|Toolshed helping to clear the "lava" barricade at the U-Stor-It entrance. 20180304174958_1.jpg|Toolshed giving a "boost" to Human Kite. 20180413180148_1.jpg|Toolshed asking The New Kid on what he has found. 20180414003614_1.jpg|Toolshed being surprised on Call Girl's appearance inside U-Stor-It. 20180414170710_1.jpg|Toolshed panicking about the fact that there is no air compressor around. 20180415013429_1.jpg|Toolshed, with The New Kid discovering Professor Chaos's scheme to encase the whole of South Park in "lava". 20180228110613_1.jpg|Toolshed seen tinkering with his tools in his house's garage on Day 3 in-game. 20180312215717_1.jpg|Toolshed alongside the united Freedom Pals members awaiting at the front gates of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313170616_1.jpg|Toolshed informing that the group has to wait for about 6 hours before they can come in to Mephesto Genetics Lab for the tour. 20180312220803_1.jpg|Toolshed telling Dr. Mephesto that he's wondering what happened to his son during the tour of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313175442_1.jpg|Toolshed confronting The Coon and Mitch Conner on the third floor of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180314114134_1.jpg|Toolshed claiming that it is impossible to take down Human Kite's mutated cousin. 20180318175256_1.jpg|Toolshed unlocked as a Combat Buddy. 20180224183043_1.jpg|Toolshed unleashing his Ultimate ability 'Full Bore'. 20180529142425_1.jpg Trivia * Although his abilities are exaggerated, Toolshed is one of only 4 allies that qualifies as a legitimate superhero in real life (having gadgetry or abilities that can be used for heroism rather than pretend abilities). The others being Call Girl, Mysterion and Mintberry Crunch (Super Craig's powers aren't pretend, but they are something all kids can do). * Toolshed makes a few references to the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann anime series. ** His Full Bore Ultimate ability looks extremely similar to the Giga Drill Break, one of the main mecha's signature attacks. ** One of his abilities is called "Spiral Power", referencing the main source of energy for the mecha of the series. ** When his turn comes while the Ultimate bar is charged, Toolshed may say "We advance a little further with each turn; that's how a drill works!". This is a near-direct quote from Simon, the main character of TTGL, during the final battle of the series. * Toolshed is the only combat buddy without any ability to inflict status effects, and that is a locked combatant when he isn't even an ally. * Toolshed is the only Freedom Pal who has no lines relating to the Freedom Pals' motto. * Toolshed has been shown as one of the Coon and Friends in some trailers, with some trivia videos showing that he "betrayed" Doctor Timothy, likely indicating that on the Beta version of the game, he was meant to re-join Coon and Friends after clearing The Hundred Hands of Chaos. There are several moments in the game showing his scrapped intent to switch sides. ** Toolshed helps to look for the missing cat in U-Stor-It rather than simply blowing away the "lava" blockade in front of the U-Stor-It front gates. He also becomes extremely concerned when Super Craig is trapped behind the lava. ** In the battle against the brainwashed members of Coon and Friends, Toolshed is the only one among Freedom Pals that gives advice to The New Kid, including the invincibility of Doctor Timothy's shield. ** Toolshed has no idea what is behind the curtains in the Freedom Pals base, while almost all of the other Freedom Pals know about that. Also, he is confused when Mysterion announces that Doctor Timothy's franchise plan includes everyone. ** After the revelation of the franchise plan, Toolshed stands with the Coon and Friends and blames The New Kid for attacking Doctor Timothy, so as to escape the accusations made by the Freedom Pals, even though he didn't do anything. ** If Toolshed is defeated during the first fight against the Chaos Minions in The Hundred Hands of Chaos, Professor Chaos will say "You should have never gone back to join Coon and Friends!". * Without counting the DLC partners, Henrietta and Mintberry Crunch, Toolshed is the only party member who never gives any missions to the player during the main story-line of the game. ** However, Henrietta, along with the other Goth Kids, has an optional mini quest that involves getting her Ritual Tome, which was taken away by her brother, back to them. References Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Freedom Pals Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies Category:Friendable Characters Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer